Eggshells Toss of the coin
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Dedicated to DarkHybridChild. Enzans Female. Fortes at Fault. Netto is running away in fear of female neo wrath. Blues just wished there was navi alcohol. Crackfic.


This is a play in Dark-chans Different Side Of The Coin universe, alternate storyline of course since she's still working on it and this is crack.

Eggshells Toss of the coin  
By Firehedgehog  
Dedicated to darkhybridchild

Part One

Enzan was not a happy customer to fate at that moment, in fact he was ready to wrap her hands around fates neck and strangle till it died.

You heard that right, her.. As in Enzan was a female at this all too not so blessed minute.

The neo female wanted her third leg back now, and did not want to find out what this red tide of doom was he'd heard whispered about.

She had a feeling Netto was linked to this, even though it was Forte screwing with a machine that did this.

Either way, Forte was going down.

OoOoO

Netto Hikari was enjoying himself, the sun was high in the sky warming the air, and the soft breeze kept everything at a comfortable level.

The human-data hybrid was in the local park, his silver hair reflecting light back at almost blinding levels and he was wearing black at the moment.

He felt relaxed, and since Rockman was home he wasn't even being nagged to catch up on his school work.

His mind went month back, where all the chaos was and his time under dark blues.

It had been amazing yet horrifying, it all seemed a dream if not for the abilities he had gained from becoming partially data.

He looked at his hands, fingerless gloves covered them, with barely any attention he changed there colour and grafted the Hikari symbol on them.

Child's play.

"I should head out, I have a Date to get to," Netto smirked, and yes by date he meant a romantic date.

OoOoO

It took him three hours to track down Forte, who amazingly enough was in a Cyber café connected to a café in town.

"Blues, get to him," he ordered his navi, the red navi quickly headed to the solo navi, then froze as he realized the solo navi was making out with another navi.. A familiar navi who in reality wasn't a navi.

OoOoO

If Blues had been human, he would have had nightmares of his time as Dark Blues.

Instead he had the navi version of memory flashes during recharge, and he had many regrets over that time.

The fact Hikari Netto had forgiven him meant nothing, he couldn't forgive himself. How many he hurt, how many lives he'd destroyed. And who knew how many, long term side effects there would be for Netto in the near and far future.

He still had a crush on the data-human hybrid, but for his transgressions he'd never go after the teen again.

Yet, with the fact Forte was making out with Netto disguised as his navi self was insane, yet not as insane as his genderbent operator.

Damn it, when would someone create a navi version fo alcohol. This would be the time he'd try to get drunk.

OoOoO

Forte was annoyed when Netto stopped making out with him, and snarled seeinga very white Blues in the net café.

"I'll be right back," Netto said, and vanished back to the real world.

"Cock blocker," Forte snarled.

OoOoO

When Netto appeared in the real world, he expected to see Enzan.

Instead a rather cute girl in ill fitting male clothing stood there, but her clued him in that something odd was going on here. There was only one person he knew with egg shell style dual hair, and while this was a female it could only be...

"Enzan?" Netto asked in disbelief, taking in the small rounds on his... err her chest known as breasts. The rounded softed features, and the doll like quality of her face.

He gave a cry as Enzan grabbed him and shook hard, his head flopped violently either way.

"Tell that bastard Forte to change me back to normal now, I'm going to turn him into data particles," Enzan raged.

"Um.. How about no to deleting my boyfriend," Netto said escaping the neo girls grasp.

"Boy... Boyfriend," Enzan squeaked, and Netto edged away hearing the squeak.

"Yeah, as in doing things together as couples do and making out," Netto smirked, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

Enzan went still, then screamed.

Netto ran for it, looking for escape onto the net.

TBC


End file.
